A Fated Friendship
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: AU. Rewrite. One night, when Harry's magic goes bonkers again and his cupboard's lock gets broken, he was sent outside to encounter the best friend he would have in his entire life.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **After two years (I think), I finally had the initiative to rewrite this fic. I'm sorry to the ones who waited! I was busy and I also got into other fandoms, but I'm back and I really hope I could finish this story. I had a lot of ideas for this fic, and I plan to finish it. Hopefully I might just do that.

I also changed the plot of the story! I couldn't resist Hermione in Hogwarts, so yeah! I hope this fic turns out decent. It will comply to the books, but a few twists for Harry/Hermione and all that jazz. They are about 7-9 in this fic. Take your pick on their age if you like!

* * *

**A Fated Friendship**

_Chapter 1_

Dudley's Accident

* * *

Privet Drive was never exempted to rainy weather, even during the summer season. Instead of having glorious sunlight, thick, dark clouds roamed the sky. Each nimbus cloud that slowly hovered through the sky dribbled raindrops onto the ground or any other solid surface. They cascaded gracefully from the sky towards regions below.

A little boy in Privet Drive watched the rain drip wildly onto the house's windowpane. He simply sat there in front of the glass and stared at the blurred figures outside. The boy assumed that those were just the neighbours enjoying a little dance under the rain. Thinking about that made him want to know how it felt to stand in the rain, with the fact that he was never allowed to venture outside the house.

"Harry Potter! Harry! BOY! Come here!"

The screech of a woman came flying from upstairs, aggravating the little boy. Harry Potter slowly stood up and scratched his messy, jet-black hair.

"Coming, Aunt Petunia," he hollered. He trotted out of the living room, muttering his comments of curiosity. He slowly walked up the stairs and found his aunt, standing on the last step looking as horse-faced and bony as she would normally appear to be.

"What took you so long?" she asked shrilly.

Harry's emerald-green eyes flashed in anger the very second the sentence had ended. Although he was used to the cruel treatment, he still disliked being barked at like an animal. "Stop staring, boy," said Aunt Petunia with a sneer. "Little Diddykins will be left here with you while Vernon and I go out to buy some food. So…"

She pointed a thin finger straight at his nose, making his eyes concentrate on it. "…when Dudley tells you what to do, do it!" Harry looked back at his aunt who acted stern with him since he was a mere three-year old.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he answered forcedly. Aunt Petunia huffed and pulled her finger away from Harry. She left for the bedroom and slammed the door, leaving Harry alone in the hallway. He shrugged lightly and returned to the spot he rested on downstairs, proceeding to watch the rain pour down from the sky once again.

In such a young age, Harry felt so deprived staying with his family. He didn't even feel any affection or consideration from them that made him feel like a family member. It made him wonder whether they were even related to him. Though it seemed very unlikely, his Aunt Petunia his aunt. She was related to him through his mother, but Harry loathed how the woman treated him. Considering her siblinghood with his mother, wouldn't she treat him kindly? But no matter how hard Harry tried to reason to himself, he knew Aunt Petunia would never like him. Sometimes, he just wished that his mother was still alive. Harry was inclined to dream of his mother cradling him as a baby in her ever so caring and loving arms.

Harry wanted to know more about his father as well. Harry dreamt about him oftentimes too. He and his mother talking. He couldn't understand their conversation, but dreams of them gave him a good night's sleep. But Harry felt that nothing was kind to him. His aunt and uncle told him how his parents died. They ended up in a car crash and they claimed that Harry was lucky enough to survive without a scratch, save for a scar. It was an unusual lightning-shaped one embedded on his forehead. At least it gave him one memory about his parents.

It's been about half an hour that Harry had been staring outside the window, thinking about his parents. He enjoyed the subtle moment of peace, knowing it wouldn't last soon. His cousin, Dudley, waddled into the room and pushed Harry on the floor, leaving him sore. Harry disliked his cousin for bullying him around and using him as a punching bag. Dudley was a huge boy with blonde hair, whereas Harry was a small, thin boy. He had no way to fight against him with bare hands.

"OW!" Harry wailed. Dudley, meanwhile, glanced at the window for a short while before returning his attention to Harry.

"Is my little cousin hurt? Stop whining. And don't even start blaming me about your bad eyesight," Dudley roared. Harry weakly nodded, hiding a dark glare at his cousin.

"Pig," he muttered.

"What did you say?" Dudley obviously heard Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. But Dudley wasn't convinced. He eyeballed him and grabbed his shirt.

"Let go of me!"

"No! Admit it! You called me a pig!" Dudley screamed.

Harry considered himself lucky because if his aunt and uncle weren't out, he would have been dead by now. His fat cousin's grip was tight enough to cause Harry agonising pain on his arm. He couldn't struggle from Dudley's hold even if he turned older. Dudley raised his foot and stomped on Harry's, watching him flinch in searing pain. When his cousin released him, Harry quickly tended to his foot. Bitter tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to remove his shoes quickly.

"Oh, poor baby Harry, still cries," mocked Dudley. "You deserve it!"

Harry shot another glare at his cousin. He wiped away his tears quickly and took care of his foot. He removed his left shoe and placed it beside him, and soothed his foot gently. Dudley was merciless; he bumped Harry on the shoulder and scooted off to their kitchen. He swung the refrigerator door open and grabbed a bunch of chocolate bars and sandwiches. As furious as Harry was, he knew he had been truthful. He decided to move before Dudley would smash onto him once more. He was approaching fast and suddenly tripped.

"OUCH!" shouted Dudley.

Suppressing laughter was hard for Harry at a situation like this, but he knew better and instead grinned softly. He looked at his cousin, who whined about pain as if he was a helpless boy. With Harry's shock, he covered his mouth; he saw what tripped Dudley, and it was his shoe.

"But… but… I didn't throw my shoe there…"

The thought swirled around Harry's mind repeatedly and the fact was still unclear. He swore he didn't! He just placed it beside him, for crying out loud. He turned to his side and surprisingly, his shoe wasn't there. It couldn't just vanish on the spot, now could it? But Harry, as dumbfounded he may be, experienced impossible events. This one would cause him punishment and scornful scolding again. He was tired of being shouted at and getting locked in his cupboard.

Dudley blubbered loudly and looked at Harry.

"What? Aren't you going to laugh now?" he asked rigidly. Harry just shook his head nervously, trying his best not to look at his shoe. He gulped as he noticed his cousin turned around. Dudley could catch on even if it's a slow process.

"Please don't see my shoe! Please don't see my shoe!" Harry thought. Unfortunately, Dudley found it.

"YOUR SHOE TRIPPED ME!" Dudley bellowed loudly. Harry backed away. "I… I didn't put it there! I promise!" Harry pleaded, though he expected that his begging wouldn't be put into consideration.

To make things worse, the door behind them opened, and his aunt and uncle arrived with bags of plastic. "Diddykins! We bought you lots of…" With that pause, Aunt Petunia screamed. "Mummy! Harry tripped me with his shoe!" Dudley moaned. His relatives were furious, but it was subordinate to how Harry feels.

"You liar!" Harry yelled. Realizing what he did, he covered his mouth. His Uncle Vernon, a huge, beefy man, twisted his position to Harry and stridden to his way.

"Don't call my son a liar, boy," he barked. He yanked Harry's messy hair and hooted loudly in his ear. "What did you do to my son?"

"I didn't do anything!" Harry replied angrily.

"What about your shoe? Don't be a liar!"

"I swear, I didn't! I put my shoe beside me! Then later Dudley tripped and my shoe was there! I didn't move it!"

Harry's narration wasn't bought by Uncle Vernon. But by the look on his face, there might be some truth, something hidden...

"Maybe Dudley put my shoe there and meant to trip so I would get in trouble. He bumped me earlier!" Harry added. He should have left it. Uncle Vernon tugged onto Harry's hair tightly, increasing the pain the boy felt. "ARGH!"

Aunt Petunia watched with a cross expression written all over her face while Dudley, being the amazing child actor he was, continued blubbering. "And you expect your cousin willing to hurt himself to get you in trouble?" she asked.

"Being an insolent little boy that you are, no meals for a week, and you will remain locked in the cupboard until you are ready to confess what you did!" his Uncle said.

"Don't worry, Duddy," said Aunt Petunia. She whispered many things to him, which Harry believed was about food. Uncle Vernon lifted Harry up in a tight grip and carried him to the cupboard under the stairs. "No!"

"You earned this, boy! Lying to us, making our son fall down, blaming him for the incident! What are you thinking? You're very lucky that we even allow you stay here! Otherwise, you're off to the streets alone!"

Harry, meanwhile, mused that he would prefer a street than being with the Dursleys. He dreaded every moment he spent in the house. He cringed at the sight of Uncle Vernon opening the door of the cupboard.

Harry was most unlucky. The lock was outside, and he wouldn't anticipate on one of his relatives to open the door. He slammed it wide open and shoved Harry in. Harry's head bumped hard on the wall. His eyes shut as the door banged in front of him. Fury struck inside him. He waited for the lock to clank, but it didn't.

"What is wrong with this bloody door?" asked his uncle. Harry heard it and had his chance to escape. He kicked the door as hard as he can and his uncle fell on the floor.

"Come back here, Potter!"

He dashed to the kitchen, hoping to leave at the back door. He saw Dudley lying on the couch, snoring blatantly. His aunt was nowhere in sight. It was a perfect chance to escape!

"Petunia! Stop him!" Harry ignored his uncle; he wanted him to be distracted, and it wouldn't work. As he headed towards the door, he saw Aunt Petunia outside. He couldn't possibly outrun her now. He dashed to the direction of the main door. His escape would have been successful, if his gigantic uncle had not been blocking the door with his massive body.

Uncle Vernon reached for Harry's shirt and triumphantly caught it.

"Got you, boy."

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted again.

"No!" Uncle Vernon retorted. "And since you want to stay outside, you'll just have to stay there for the night! It's raining, but I won't give you anything to make you comfortable! Don't try to escape, boy! You have nowhere to go! And…"

* * *

Harry never felt this cold in his life, regretting his wishes to dance under the rain. He barely knew anything about dancing anyway. He sat on the front yard of the Dursleys' home, rain streaming all over on his hair, his face, and other parts of his body. He lowered his head and looked at the rope binding him from freedom. Tied to the knob of the door leading into the Dursley home, there was no chance he could destroy it.

Being chained outside in the night was a complete nightmare, especially because It has been forty minutes since Uncle Vernon tied him outside. He couldn't stay at the shades of the trees or hedges, or even stay at the doorstep. They made sure he could only stay at the center.

Uncle Vernon visited him a few minutes after tying him up, only to tell him they were going to sleep. The man had the nerve to taunt him again. He ensured Harry didn't get any scissors or anything sharp enough to cut him free.

No one was dancing under the rain anymore. Harry was the only person outside now. Why did he answer back? He knew better, but he really did what he thought was right. But what bugged him was his vanishing shoe. Unusual things kept on happening to him.

Whenever angered, something unexpected would happen to the person who infuriated him. Dudley stomped on his foot and bumped him. Of course Harry would get mad! But why was it uncontrollable? He didn't want to get into trouble, but the unforeseen event led him straight to it. Now it left him alone in the dark outer lawn of the Dursley home without any chance of shelter.

Harry pondered about the rain, seeing as he had nothing else to think about. He was not used to the cold, but it felt relaxing in some way. He was aware that he might get sick sooner or later. Finally, he sneezed. Unexpectedly, he heard a little giggle behind him. Footsteps pattered along with louder drops of rain. Harry wondered who could possibly be outside despite such a terrible weather, save for him.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice. Harry leapt onto his feet. He turned around and saw someone under a raincoat.

* * *

**A/N: **Rewritten first chapter! Hopefully I'll get to updating soon. Thanks for reading! Please R&R, no flames hopefully. :)


End file.
